


hello from the other side

by anisstaranise



Series: Things that you say, I can't erase [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: It always starts the same way; the phone hot against her cheek, the words hotter still in her chest- until she releases it:I love you.





	hello from the other side

**Author's Note:**

> For **Anne** who prompted from [this](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/155022880210/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a) list.
> 
> Title from Adele's "Hello".

It always starts the same way; the phone hot against her cheek, the words hotter still in her chest- until she releases it: _I love you_.

Some nights, she can hear his smile as he reciprocates, “ _I love you, too, Clara Oswald_ ” and she’d roll her eyes because she feels it deep in her bones how true his words are.

Every night, she reinforces her vow; _Danny, those words from me, are yours now_.

But most nights, her declaration is met with a dim static over the phone setting ice cold panic in her veins as she frantically cries out for him- “ _Danny, can you hear me?”-_ and his voice, far and faint, drifting further from her; “ _Goodbye, Clara_.”

And every night, she wakes up, a scream frozen in her throat, her skin clammy from the nightmare, the moon seeping through the sheer drapes, Danny’s side of the bed empty, untouched; she’s alone.

\--END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
